


Forty Two

by Crippling_Astro



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work, SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crippling_Astro/pseuds/Crippling_Astro
Summary: (42 is a fictitious character owned by myself. All art, writing, characters, and concepts all belong to me; unless noted otherwise. )The vacuum chamber. The electric shocks. The constant flow of tranquilizers. The experiments. None of it was fair at all.It just wanted to go back home to Alaska.





	Forty Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is still just a concept of a new character I'm designing. 42 doesn't like the vacuum chamber :(

42's Escape

Written by: Lynn Bishop

Every day was different. A new test everyday. There has been so many, it had lost count. It wasn't supposed to be here, it's far too warm and there were too many people around it. It wanted to go back to where it was caught; the coast of Alaska. It was caught in a tedious trap set after a spree of ominous mutilations in some of the main coastal cities. It was a very difficult 2 year plan, but most of it was securing a place to put the monster when they had to cage it. Either they had a place ready or go to Site 19 for obvious reasons. Remembering all of the hushed talk and different languages spoken around it for months upon months was difficult under so many drugs being pumped into it all at once" but it was for a good reason. The constant flow of tranquilizers and poisons left it dazed and confused state, but the upside of it was that the hunger to destroy everything was suppressed and virtually non-existent at this point. Enjoyable for a bit, but not any longer. There was no freedom to do as it pleased in here and it was aggravating, no amount of drugs could mask that.

How long has it been? Months? Years? Decades? The passage of time was never clear in the first place, but now it was just downright fuzzy.

Without warning, the room lit up with red as the caution lights flicked on and slowly, alarms buzzing and ringing afterwards, followed by the large yellow and black striped door autonomously moved upwards. Another test? After the last one? Then again, they didn't care about morals or consequences; they don't even care about safety protocols. There was no preparation ever, unless there's something potentially life threatening present to the staff such as chlorine gas or it had been isolated in vacuum chamber for a while. The vacuum chambers were probably the worst thing it had to endure in it's life, loss of power was a close second. The door slammed against the roof and dragged its attention to the outline of a person in the doorway, shadowed by the blinding white lights behind the figure. One way to describe the person was "Large", but other than that, there were no identifying details.

It went silent, the alarms stopped buzzing, replaced with a ringing silence. Slowly, the shadow creeped towards it, the silence causing an eerie backdrop on the situation it was in. People...Was not it's favourite thing in the world, they were annoying little buggers who cling to life and act from emotion. Disgusting. It looked up at the blacked out pane of glass, trying to focus on the individuals behind the one-way mirror but to no avail. Without warning, the steady flow of tranquilizers abruptly stopped, it's mind shaking off the remaining drowsiness in a few mere seconds. The hunger had returned. It was a satisfying feeling to be able to think more than an infant, especially when you get to use said brainpower to think up some ways to finally escape this horrid nightmare. With a wave of energy, it broke it's tendrils free from the containment unit, pushing it's heavy body upwards and off the cold and hard ground.

Over the intercom, somebody was yelling but it didn't understand one bit of it. English wasn't it's strong suit, but numbers and equations were a whole different story. It stood at full height now, towering over the being on the ground. They trembled, looking up at the monstrosity, jaw agape and eyes wide with fear. It looked at the person's head and tried to communicate. It never really got it's point across, mostly because humans didn't try to understand the meaning behind the clips and pictures it showed them. With no further attempt to try and communicate, and wrapped a black thin tentacle around the person's neck, and ripped out their spine.

But they weren't dead; only shrieking in what it presumed was agonizing pain. It didn't hurt that bad, can't humans handle pain as well as it could? It grabbed its feet with another tendril and started to pull, tearing the being in half, coming apart at the chest area. First, his skin tore, then his muscles and little fat, then parts of his rib cage, and lastly; his organs fell out and onto the floor below. The person stopped screaming, so it dropped them to the floor having lost interest. The body hit the floor with a satisfying thump! and it made sick pleasure bloom in it's head; this was just like Alaska.

"--42! 42 had breached containment! I repeat, 42 has breached containment! Prepare for emergency evacuation of all observation staff!" That, it understood. The humans mostly spoke English around it and it soon caught on to the common phrases and words used around it. "Containment" and "Observation" being the most used in its general vicinity. That and now that it was out of it's drugged state, it could fully comprehend everything.

This was finally it. This was the end of all of the torture and watching. It could finally leave.

"Crew 32 enter containment cell. I repeat, Crew 32 please enter containment cell."

A group of me rushed in, clad in gray jumpsuits and armed with some form of gun. Didn't they know guns didn't work on it? It was one of the first tests they ran on it, shooting it with almost every gun until it breached containment for the first time. But then it got shot and had to heal...That means if it gets shot, it will have to go back. It will have to go back to the endless experiments, merciless vacuum chambers, and heavy doses of drugs. It will lose all of the freedom it has gained in the past few moments. Black ooze dripped from the holes on it's face, and all of the holes opened up to reveal five bright yellow eyes, and it flashed images of gore and death in the group of men's minds. It's tentacles lurched forward, towards the group of men, and dismembered them all within seconds. They all laid there in their own pools of dark red blood, letting out cries of pain that went ignored by both the monster and the organizers of this experiment.

The black ooze was pooling around it's feet now, and it let it's tendrils fall to the ground, drooping with instant satisfaction. Slowly, the monster sunk into the apparent portal it created with the liquid from it's "eyes". Finally..Finally! Finally it was free! Nobody could control it any longer! It could do whatever it pleases and not have to suffer consequences; it didn't have to go be sealed away in the dark vacuum chamber, void of oxygen, sound, and light. It didn't have to be drugged every second of everyday, it could actually be free. The test subject glanced up at a surveillance camera that was aimed towards the disappearing being. It flashed its eyes once more to whoever was viewing this escape, then closed them, fully submerged in the puddle of goo.

After that incident, it was never found or recaptured. Most cases or trials would just be a hoax or a dead end. But the men and women who watched it escape that day, that watched co-workers and friends die, suffered so greatly from its escape, knew this wasn't the last of it. It was still out there, and it wasn't leaving anytime soon. This was only the beginning of it's rage across the planet; but all they could do is just sit back and wait for another lead.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come on this little bean.


End file.
